A device interface board (DIB) is the device-specific interface to a generic test system. For example, a DIB may be configured to accommodate different types of devices, such as microprocessors or memory chips. DIBs may also be manufacturer-specific, meaning that a manufacturer of a device may provide the DIB prior to testing. Test signals are routed from the test system through the DIB to the devices under test (DUTs). Signals from the DUT are routed through the DIB to the test system for analysis in order to determine whether the DUT has passed the testing.